Liste des épisodes
en:List of episodes 250px|right Première saison (1999-2000) 1 (1- 1) : Bienvenue à bord / Le Grand Nettoyage / Asphyxies en chaîne (Help Wanted / Reef Blowers / Tea at the Treedome) 2 (1- 2) : Sculptures sur bulles / Un nouveau comique (Bubblestand / Ripped Pants) 3 (1- 3) : La Pêche à la méduse / La Faim du Plancton (Jellyfishing / Plankton!) 4 (1- 4) : La Zizanie / Le Permis de conduire (Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School) 5 (1- 5) : Les Livreurs de pizza / On a mangé ma maison (Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple) 6 (1- 6) : Les Vieux Super Héros / Le Cornichon manquant (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles) 7 (1- 7) : La Jeune Recrue / Les Envahisseurs (Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam) 8 (1- 8) : La Fusée / Un bruit insupportable (Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots) 9 (1- 9) : L'appel de la nature / Le Jour des contraires (Nature Pants / Opposite Day) 10 (1-10) : Le Gala / Le Blues de Plancton (Culture Shock / F.U.N.) 11 (1-11) : Les Bras gonflables / Le Fantôme de Carlo (MuscleBob BuffPants / Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost) 12 (1-12) : Le Chaperon / L'Employé du mois (The Chaperone / Employee of the Month) 13 (1-13) : Une peur incontrôlable / Un escargot affamé (Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teen-age Gary) 14 (1-14) : Voyage dans le temps / Fous de karaté (SB-129 / Karate Choppers) 15 (1-15) : Rêver sans y être invité / Docteur Patrick (Sleepy Time / Suds) 16 (1-16) : La Saint-Valentin / Le Papier (Valentine's Day / The Paper) 17 (1-17) : La Passion du jeu / Les Bus farceurs (Arrgh! / Rock Bottom) 18 (1-18) : Le Mal du pays / Petit, mais costaud (Texas / Walking Small) 19 (1-19) : Poisson d'avril / La Spatule de Neptune (Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula) 20 (1-20) : La Pause / Le Retour de l’Homme-Sirène (Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II) Deuxième saison (2000-2001) 21 (2- 1) : Mauvaise haleine / Pearl et ses idées (Something Smells / Bossy Boots) 22 (2- 2) : Problèmes de lacets / Les Joies du dimanche (Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Off) 23 (2- 3) : La Course au titre / Marcel Bubulle (Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy) 24 (2- 4) : Une tarte mortelle / La valse des homards (Dying For Pie / Imitation Krabs) 25 (2- 5) : Le Papillon / Les Pâtés multicolores (Wormy / Patty Hype) 26 (2- 6) : L'Éponge à sa mamie / L'Exil (Grandma's Kisses / Squidville) 27 (2- 7) : Le Sport avant le sommeil / Voleurs malgré eux (Pre-Hibernation Week / Life of Crime) 28 (2- 8) : Le Premier Noël (Christmas Who?) 29 (2- 9) : La Morte saison / L'Éponge abandonnée (Survival of the Idiots / Dumped) 30 (2- 10) : Le Permis par KO / Le Plus Grand Fan (No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic) 31 (2- 11) : Les Vacances de l'Homme-Sirène / Dur, dur d'être un comique (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III / Squirrel Jokes) 32 (2- 12) : Bob manque d'air / Le Canon à perles (Pressure / The Smoking Peanut) 33 (2- 13) : Le Hollandais volant / Gary prend un bain (Shanghaied / Gary Takes A Bath) 34 (2- 14) : Plankton a gagné / Le Crayon géant (Welcome to the Chum Bucket / Frankendoodle) 35 (2- 15) : La Boîte aux secrets / L'Orchestre (The Secret Box / Band Geeks) 36 (2- 16) : Service de nuit / Le Capitaine amoureux (The Graveyard Shift / Krusty Love) 37 (2- 17) : La Rédaction / Les Parents de Patrick (Procrastination / I'm With Stupid) 38 (2- 18) : La Liste des treize mots / L'Artiste méconnu (Sailor Mouth / Artist Unknown) 39 (2- 19) : La Confiture de méduses / L'Affrontement (Jellyfish Hunters / The Fry Cook Games) 40 (2- 20) : La Grève / Le Lombric géant (Squid on Strike / Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm) Troisième saison (2002-2003) 41 (3- 1) : Plankton patron / Le Sauveteur qui a peur de l'eau (The Algae's Always Greener / Sponge Guard On Duty) 42 (3- 2) : Le Coqui-magique / L'hippocampe (Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse) 43 (3- 3) : Juste une bouchée / Le bob, la brute et la maitresse (Just One Bite / The bully) 44 (3- 4) : Tueurs malgré eux / La boîte à tout faire (Nasty Patty / The Idiot Box) 45 (3- 5) : La Ceinture magique / Madame Puff en prison (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV / Doing Time) 46 (3- 6) : L'Effet boule de neige / Le Capitaine Krabs fait des affaires (The Snowball Effect / One Krabs Trash) 47 (3- 7) : Vu à la télé / La Pièce porte-bonheur (As Seen on TV / Can You Spare a Dime?) 48 (3- 8) : Le Club des mauviettes / Guillaume Calmarchic (No Weenies Allowed / Squilliam Returns) 49 (3- 9) : Bob voit des robots partout / Les Parents adoptifs (qui n'était jamais diffusé dans des canals français.) (Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve) 50 (3- 10) : Les Peintres du dimanche / Tout ce qu'un employé doit savoir (Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video) 51 (3- 11) : Bob, le roi de la fête (SpongeBob's House Party) 52 (3- 12) : Les Tablettes de chocolat / Bernard l’ermite le Grand (Chocolate With Nuts / Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy V) 53 (3- 13) : Le Nouvel Élève / Courage, rien n'est jamais perdu (New Student Starfish / Clams) 54 (3- 14) : Bob l'éponge D.C. (Début de Carrière) (SpongeBob BC) 55 (3- 15) : Un escargot pur-sang / Une nuit mouvementée (The Great Snail Race / Mid-Life Crustacean) 56 (3- 16) : Incorrigible capitaine Krabs / Faut assurer ses arrières (Born Again Krabs / Safety Freak) 57 (3- 17) : La Magie de l'été / L'Ours des mers (Krabby Land / The Camping Episode) 58 (3- 18) : Plankton et son armée / Mon nom est personne (Plankton's Army / Missing Identity) 59 (3- 19) : L'épisode perdu (The Lost Episode) 60 (3- 20) : Un malin, malin et demi / Les Invisibles Fantômes (Spongebob Meets The Strangler / Pranks A Lot) Quatrième saison (2005-2007) 59 (4- 1) : Ouverture non-stop !/Les Gars de la marine (Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man) 60 (4- 2) : Le Matelas perdu/Le Procès (The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs. Plankton) 61 (4- 3) : La Fugue de Gary (Have You Seen This Snail?) 62 (4- 4) : La Pince aux peluches/Vive le dimanche (Skill Crane/Good Neighbors) 63 (4- 5) : Le Rachat/La Boîte à rire (Selling Out/Funny Pants) 64 (4- 6) : Bouffons et dragons (Dunces and Dragons) 65 (4- 7) : L'Homme sirène et le Bernard l'ermite IV le film/Un Plankton chez les Krabs (Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy VI/Enemy-in-Law) 66 (4- 8) : Patrick devient intelligent/Carlo l'Éponge et Bob Tentacule (Patrick SmartPants/SquidBob TentaclePants) 67 (4- 9) : L'Hôtel du Capitaine/Madame Puff est renvoyée (Krusty Towers/Mrs. Puff, You're Fired) 68 (4- 10) : Une invention, vite !/Un fantôme déprimé (Chimps Ahoy/Ghost Host) 69 (4- 11) : L'Anniversaire de Pearl/L'Île karaté (Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island) 70 (4- 12) : Spat.../Le Puits à souhaits (All That Glitters/Wishing You Well) 71 (4- 13) : Une nouvelle vie/Gare à Gary (New Leaf/Once Bitten) 72 (4- 14) : Allez, dehors ! Vacances.../La perruque (Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck) 73 (4- 15) : Voyage au centre d'une pieuvre/Le déguisement (Squidtastic Voyage/That's No Lady) 74 (4- 16) : Bob le magicien/L'animal sauvage (Hocus Pocus/The Thing) 75 (4- 17) : Le permis de bâteau/Le roi Patrick (Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb) 76 (4- 18) : La mous...la...la.../La Recette du Lait aux Algues (Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies) 77 (4- 19) : Super-fiable/Mini-Carlo (The Pink Purloiner/Squid Wood) 78 (4- 20) : La plus belle des journées/Bouboule (Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum) Cinquième saison (2007-2008) 79 (5- 1) : La recette secrète (Friend or foe) 80 (5- 2) : Ce bon vieux Jim/Les veilleuses (The original fry cook/Night light) 81 (5- 3) : Le matin chez Patrick/On attends, on attends !/La mousse verte (Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus among us) 82 (5- 4) : Super espions/Les cours de conduite de Mme Puff/La Brochure des tropiques ('' ) 83 (5- 5) : Le déménagement/Patinoire, piscine (''New Digs/Krabs à la mode) 84 (5- 6) : Le Poing Infernal/Le sceau de l’enfer (Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket) 85 (5- 7) : Patty le pâté/Le nouveau Carlo (To love a patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward) 86 (5- 8) : L’argent qui parle/La machine a pâté/Le trophée (Money talks/SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing) 87 (5- 9) : Le critique gastronomique/Le poème de Patrick (The Krusty Sponge/Sing a song of Patrick) 88 (5- 10) : La puce/Le beignet de la honte/La Tache, tache, tache (A flea on her dome/The donut of shame/The Krusty plate) 89 (5- 11) : Echange de chef/Le gaz areux areux (Le Big Switch/Goo Goo Gas) 90 (5- 12) : L’amulette d’Atlantis (Atlantis SquarePantis) 91 (5- 13) : Le jour de la photo/Pas d’argent pour payer/Black Jack le cousin (Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack) 92 (5- 14) : Le coquard/Au Crabe Croustillant, en avant ! (Blackened Sponge/Mermaidman vs SpongeBob) 93 (5- 15) : L’île de l’enfer/Le test du survivant (The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel) 94 (5- 16) : Un ancêtre célèbre (Pest of the West) 95 (5- 17) : Le Restaurant itinérant/La bataille de Bikini Bottom (20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom) 96 (5- 18) : Bob Qui ? (What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?) 97 (5- 19) : Adorable Carlo/Les notes de musique (The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge) 98 (5- 20) : Les dorades infernales/Cousin Stanley (Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. SquarePants) Sixième saison (2008-2009) # La maison de vos rêves (House fancy) # Plankton et les voleurs de Pâté de Crabe (Krabby road) # Un centime pour le Capitaine Krabs (Penny foolish) # Visite au musée de la marine (Nautical Novice) # Le grand tournoi des gladiateurs (Spongicus) # Ventouse symphonie (Suction Cup Symphony) # Comment être normal (Not Normal) # Une journée sans Bob l’Éponge (Gone) # Le dissident (the splinter) # Les rois du sifflet à coulisse (Slide whistle Stooges) # Vivre comme Larry (A life in a day) # La peau décolorée (Sun bleached) # Carlo le géant (Giant Squidward) # Une histoire de nez (No nose knows) # L'ingrédient secret (The Great Patty Caper) # Le fidèle client (Plankton's regular) # Copains de classe (Boating buddies) # Le journal du crabe (The Krabby kronicle) # Pearl et sa pyjama party (The slumber party) # Gary au concours de beauté (Grooming Gary) # Bob surfe la vague (SpongeBob vs. The Big One) # Un joli petit pactole (Porous pocket) # La chorale des hommes à la voix d'or (Choir Boys) # Match de catch (Krusty Krushers) # La carte super rare (The card) # Une aventure taille "Viking" (Dear Vikings) # L'école buissonnière (Ditchin) # Grand père, le pirate (Grandpappy the pirate) # Le club des Céphalopodes Cephalopod Lodge) # La visite de Carlo (Squid's visit) # Espèce d'idiot (Whatever happened to Spongebob?) # Sosies parfaits (Shuffleboarding) # Le cours de musique (Professor Squidward) # Le ver luisant (Pet or Pests) # Une armée d'ordinateur (Komputer Overload) # Patrick, l'idiot sans chapeau (No Hat for Pat) # Le magasin de jouet (Toy store of doom) Septième saison (2009-2010) Attention : Tous les épisodes en Italique ne sont pas encore traduits ! ---- La septième saison de Bob l'éponge a été diffusée aux États-Unis à partir du 16 mars 2009. Elle a commencé avec l'épisode "Les châteaux de sable" ("Sand castles in the sand") dans lequel Bob et Patrick construisent des châteaux de sable géants... Cette septième saison marque le dixième anniversaire de la série et pour l'occasion, un épisode très spécial intitulé "Truth or Square" (anciennement nommé "The Great escape" et baptisé en France "Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge") a été diffusé aux États-Unis le 6 novembre 2009. Dans cet épisode, le Capitaine, Carlo, Patrick et Bob se retrouvent coincés dans la chambre froide du Crabe Croustillant et se remémorent à tour de rôle des passages oubliés (et donc inédits) de leurs meilleures aventures... Ainsi Carlo se souvient de sa vie sans Bob et du jour funeste ou Bob est devenu son voisin alors que Bob raconte comment il a été amené à se marier avec Sandy! Outre de nombreuses références à certains épisodes cultes de la série, cet épisode bénéficie d'un générique totalement nouveau et assez incroyable réalisé en partie en pâte à modeler. En outre, la chanteuse Pink y fait une savoureuse apparition en pirate sexy et chante même une chanson inédite... Noter qu'en France, le 25 novembre 2009, TF1 diffusait "Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge" dans son émission jeunesse TFOU, soit quinze jours seulement après sa diffusion américaine (toujours dans une version "censurée"...) Nickelodeon a diffusé l'épisode "Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge" le jour de Noël (25 décembre 2009) dans sa version intégrale. La septième saison de "Bob l'éponge" est diffusée depuis octobre 2010 sur TF1 dans l'émission Tfou, les épisodes étant diffusés aléatoirement et dans le désordre. Elle est aussi diffusée (en partie) depuis le 5 janvier 2011, tous les matins sur la chaîne du câble Nickelodeon. NB : les traductions françaises des titres ne sont pour le moment pas tous connues, la majorité des épisodes n'ayant pas encore été diffusée en France (Attention aux traductions "mot à mot"!) # Les châteaux de sable (Sand castles in the sand) # Gary a une nouvelle coquille (Shell shocked) # Le pâté c'est fun ! (Chum Bucket supreme) # Anniversaire de mariage (Single Cell Anniversary) # Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge (Truth or Square) # La tempête (Pineapple Fever) # Les Grottes de Chum (Chum Caverns) # The Clash of Triton # Carlos passe à la télé (Tentacle vision) # L'audition (I ♥ dancing) # Growth Spout # Stuck in the wringer # Quelqu'un dans la cuisine avec Sandy (Someone in the kitchen with Sandy) # Le travail de l'intérieur (The inside Job) # Bouffons gras (Greasy Buffoons) # La nouvelle éponge (Model Sponge) # Les détritus (Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful) # Un copain pour Gary (A Pal for Gary) # Le nouveau jouet (Yours, Mine, and Mine) # Krabs craque (Krabs Kracked) # C'est pas drôle d'être un fantôme (The Curse of Bikini Bottom) # Carlo à Clarinetland (Squidward in Clarinetland) # Sauvons, sauvons les méduses ! (SpongeBob's Last Stand) # Retour vers le passé (Back to the Past) # Le club des Vilains (The Bad Guy club de Villains) # Le jour sans larmes (A Day Without Tears) # Job d'été (Summer Job) # One Coarse Meal # Gary amoureux (Gary in Love) # The Play's the Thing # Le rodéo (Rodeo Daze) # La recette de Grand mère (Gramma Secret Reciepe) # The Cent of Money # The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom # Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle # The Main Drain # Trenchbillies # Sponge-cano # The Curse of the Hex # The Great Patty Caper # That Sinking Feeling # Karaté Star Huitième-neuvième saisons (2011-…) En décembre 2009, Nickelodeon a commandé une neuvième saison, portant le nombre d'épisodes à 172. Actuellement en cours de diffusion aux États Unis, la traduction française des titres n'est pas encore connue. # Buried in Time # Enchanted Tiki Dream # The Abrasive Side # Earworm # Hide and then What happens? # Shellback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece # Whelk Attack # You Don't Know Sponge # Tunnel of Glove # Krusty Dogs # The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Fish in town # Love that Squid # Big Sister Sam # Perfect Chemistry Liens externes * Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Série